A Simple Wish
by Ely1
Summary: Two girls make a wish to go to middle earth and it actually works. I am very bad at resumes, the story is actually better if you read it. And rating is PG13 for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It all started on a Saturday, it such a beautiful day that couldn't stand to be inside and so decided to have a picnic in the woods, and wanted to invite my best friend Nadeshiko Williams. We both had just come home from college a week ago and still hadn't done anything together so this was the perfect opportunity. When we set out for the woods that day we didn't expect anything more than a peaceful day in the woods. We never expected what was about to happen next. I am Valentine Dubois and this is my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Wish  
  
So as I said my friend and me were going to have a picnic in the woods. On our way to our favorite spot Nadeshiko called me over to see something.  
  
"Hey? Val since when is there a wishing well here?"  
  
"I don't know I never saw it before. I guess they must have built it while we were away."  
  
"Guess so, hey let's make a wish?"  
  
"Okay, what do you want to wish for?"  
  
"Umm let's see something fun, like an adventure."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hum.Let's wish that we both go to middle earth"  
  
"Middle Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, remember the book, we had to read when we were in high school, called 'The Hobbit'"  
  
"Yes now I remember, it's not gonna work."  
  
"Who cares these things never work anyway, so might as well wish for something crazy."  
  
"Fine"  
  
So we each threw a penny, made our wish and waited. Five minutes later. "It didn't work," I said  
  
"Oh well, it was worth a try."  
  
We laughed it off and continued our way talking and laughing.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Hey I don't recognize this part of the wood do you think that we're lost?" Asked Nadeshiko.  
  
"Nah we grew up in these woods how could we get lost."  
  
"Well first of all neither of us have been paying attention to the road, and second of all I really don't remember this place." When she said that I dragged myself away from the magazine we had both been reading, and took a better look at our surroundings, only to realize that Nad (her nickname) was right. "Crap! How did this happen we know these woods like the bottom of our pockets!" I almost screamed.  
  
"Don't ask me. Anyway let's just keep walking straight ahead, the end shouldn't' t too far away, the forest isn't that big."  
  
And so we walked for another hour or so.  
  
"Okay we're lost"  
  
"No really?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"O.K. no need for sarcasm, what we need now is to stay calm and find our way."  
  
"Mmm. okay how do you suppose we do that."  
  
"Well let'see.I don't know, now I really wish I had listen to mom and went to Girls Scouts."  
  
"Well I'm tired so let's sit have lunch and figure out the rest later."  
  
"Works for me."  
  
When we were finished eating we decided to go on since we already were completely lost, it couldn't hurt to go on a bit.  
  
"Okay there's no point going on were just plainly lost let's wait here for someone to come look for us."  
  
"Sure why not." As soon as I said that I heard some sort of noise coming from behind us.  
  
"Hey Nad did you here that?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything, are your ears working right?"  
  
"Yes, and I did hear something, I'm sure of it." Then from behind the trees a man came out with a bow and an arrow that was pointing at us. We both froze on the spot. Even though I was scared to death I couldn't help noticing that the men (he had friends with him) all had pointy ears and were gorgeous. They were now surrounding us, in any other circumstances this situation would have been welcome, but their weapons were a bit too threatening right now. The first guy we saw, came forward and began to speak, he must have been the leader.  
  
"What business brings you here strangers?" He asked in a cold, yet musical voice.  
  
I was still too shocked to even utter a word, these men looked like they had just come straight out from a fantasy movie. Nadeshiko was the first to recover from the shock.  
  
" We got lost." Was all that she said. The man: "Well then perhaps we will be able to help." He said as he lowered is bow and arrow and motioned for the rest to do the same. He went on; "Where off to, milady?" Nad: " Euh we were just looking for a quiet spot in the forest to have a bite. Did we interrupt the filming of a movie or something?" My thought exactly. The guy looked at us and frowned for a second before saying:  
  
" I do not know of what you speak. But I can redirect you to a quiet place in Mirkwood."  
  
At those words my brain finally started to work again, and I said:  
  
"Wait, Mirkwood?"  
  
The man answered looking at even more strangely than we were looking at him:  
  
"Yes, Mirkwood, you do realize that you are right now standing in Mirkwood forest."  
  
Nad: "Uhhoh"  
  
Me: "You can't be serious, is this one of those shows with hidden cameras and stuff where they prank people, cause if it is it is definitly not funny."  
  
The Man: "I assure you we are in Mirkwood forest and this is not a prank. I swear upon my honor as prince 'tis not."  
  
Nad came closer to me and whispered:  
  
"Val I think our wish worked."  
  
"It can't be stuff like this doesn't happen!!" I hissed.  
  
"Well it's happening and you better believe it girl. I'll prove it to you." Nad: " Excuse me, could we know your name and what race you are."  
  
You don't just go and ask someone their race.  
  
"I am prince Legolas of Mirkwood and obviously an elf." He answered rather coldly. And that was the last thing I heard before passing out.  
  
A/N: Did you like it, even if you didn't please review it is my first fic, so please review. 


End file.
